Are Two Heads Better Than One?
by Dracs-Bac
Summary: Alex survived the shot and Sabina's been pulled in to be an agent. Can they stop the man who is trying to capture all the MI6 agents or are they just his next victims
1. Sabina

Ok, I am new to this Fan fiction so this is my first story. Please read and review.

Chapter One

If you looked closely at the ' Royal and General ' it would have looked normal enough, but as they saying goes never judge a book by its cover. The ' Royal and General' is a brilliant example of this saying for it may look like an ordinary bank but inside it is no other than the MI6 head quarters.

Everyone who's working there is either

Inside sitting at desk, in a suit not suitable for the hot weather of July

Or

Risking their lives somewhere in the country.

Lots of people have worked in and out of that building with lots of different stories I could tell you, but the story I am going to tell is one that started on the 1st of July.

On the 1st of July a teenage girl was outside staring at the Royal and General. Her face was white and she was chewing her nails. If you had known Sabina long you would have known if she never chewed her nails unless she was extremely nervous. Sabina had been in this building before. She hadn't wanted to. The first time she had been dragged in by a boy, Alex Rider, telling her some cock 'n' bull story about it being an MI6 head quarters and he, a 14 year old boy, was a spy. Later she had realised this was true.

She realised this was true when Damian Cray had kidnapped her to get something that Alex had. A sort of microchip. Alex had saved her life. She had then been dragged in by the MI6 to sign a secrets thing, which meant she had to promise not to tell anyone about MI6 or Alex. Who would have believed her anyway? She hadn't when Alex had told her.

Well as you can guess she had wanted to keep clear of the place but when she had got the conversation from a ' Mrs Jones' saying she had to come immediately she had said no. But somehow the conversation had progressed and here she was.

A lump was in her throat and butterflies in her stomach. Trying to push her fear away. She looked straight at the door of the building, rolled her shoulders back and strolled across the road.

When she arrived she told the receptionist she was here to see a Mrs Jones. The receptionist had told her to sit down and Mrs Jones would be there shortly. Sabina sat down on a rather lumpy couch and sat thinking if it was really good idea for her to have come. She looked around the sort of lobby area. It was extremely clean. The ping of an elevator brought Sabina back to life. She looked up. A tall lady with brown, shoulder-length hair came out. She was sucking a mint. She strode towards Sabina.

"Hello, are you Sabina?"

Sabina nodded.

"Oh good, your on time, I am Mrs Jones we spoke on the phone come right this way."

Sabina followed Mrs Jones back into the elevator. Sabina was like a dog on a lead and just followed the lady. The elevator stopped and Sabina walked down a long corridor. Mrs Jones stopped outside the 4th door they had past. She knocked once and an extremely emotionless voice said

"Come in"

Mrs Jones walked with Sabina. The man at the desk looked like he had no emotions at all. There wasn't a single laugh line in his face.

"This is Sabina, Mr Blunt" Mrs Jones said.

'Sabina Pleasure, please sit down I'm extremely sorry to tell you put your friend Alex has been shot".

Sabina blinked. Mr Blunt looked like he had just told Sabina that it was going to rain in London. Alex had been shot. No it couldn't be true. This man didn't look sorry. She shook her head and said

"That wasn't very nice, Mr Blunt, what sick minded person would make a joke like that?"

"I do not tell jokes" the man replied bluntly.

Sabina turned towards Mrs Jones. There were tears in Mrs Jones eyes and she nodded. Alex . . . must be dead thought Sabina. She put her head in her hands.

"But he isn't dead" Mr Blunt said.

Sabina looked up hopefully.

"And he won't die either. But his thoughts and feeling have become pretty unsettled. He nearly killed Mrs Jones last year. We do not trust him to be on his own anymore."

Why was he telling her this? Hadn't she been dragged in there to be told Alex had been shot.

"We think you will make an excellent spy"

Like It? Please review!


	2. Me, a spy?

**Thanks greywaters for reviewing! And Angel Tracy too.**

Chapter 2

Sabina didn't believe what she had just heard. A spy, her? She nearly laughed!

"Me, a spy?" she said giggling

"Yes" Mr Blunt said. His eyes looked hard and serious.

"But . . . hold on I don't want to be a spy!"

"Well you have no real choice," Mr Blunt said with a slight smile.

This just infuriated Sabina more.

"I think you'll find I do," She said. Smiling exactly how he had done. She was mimicking Blunt and he knew it.

"Oh, I'll think you'll find you don't" He said in virtually a whisper. His voice sounded dangerous. But it didn't scare Sabina. The one person in the whole world who had ever scared Sabina was the Russian assassin, Yassen Gregorovich and that was a whole different story.

"Prove it, " Sabina said.

"I will, in my time"

"Oh yeah right, every heard of something called a bluff Mr Blunt. Well you are bluffing."

"I doubt it, Miss Pleasure. I don't bluff," Mr Blunt replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you don't bluff. I mean spy's don't bluff every day of their miserable lives!" Sabina said sarcastically.

Mr Blunt just blinked at her. And smiled a mysterious smile.

"Look, I have things to do, you brought me here to tell me Alex Rider had been shot, you told me and now I am leaving. I am not going to be a spy, clear?" Sabina said.

"You will be, in time" Mr Blunt replied.

Sabina stood up, marched out of the room and slammed the door. Mr blunt looked at Mrs Jones and said.

"Mrs Jones, tell Crawly operation 2 is in progress."

Mrs Jones may have found these instructions weird but she didn't show it. She walked out of the room, leaving Blunt by himself.

" I think Sabina, will change her mind once she sees what I have in store for her", he said, laughing slyly.

**Sorry I made Mr Blunt a bit cruel. But never mind. Lol RR please!**


	3. You're Dead!

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 3

Sabina walked into her house using her own key.

"Anyone home?"

There was no answer. She walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a diet coke. She sat down at the table running over the conversation she'd had with Mr Blunt. She around her kitchen and that's when she saw the yellow, post it, note on the table.

_Hi Sabina, Mum here, _

_Gone out to the supermarket but after that I have a Dentist appointment so I won't be back till late. Sorry. Pizza is in the oven. You know how it works and don't burn yourself!_

_Mum_

Sabina rolled her eyes and that was when she heard it. The sound of breaking glass in the hallway. She jumped. Was it a burglar? No, no it couldn't be . . . unless she had left the keys in the door! No, there they were by the fridge. It was probably just the cat . . . they didn't have a cat. She shivered. She walked into the hallway. Her school hockey stick was leaning against the wall and she grabbed it.

There by the door was her dad's favourite ornament, in pieces on the floor. 'Oh crumbs' she thought ' I'll be blamed for this'. What could have knocked it off though? She looked around. Oh, it was just the window, which was wide open next to the door. She sighed. 'Phew' she thought. She was just about to go and get the dustpan and brush when a thought flashed through her mind. THE WINDOW WIDE OPEN NEXT TO THE DOOR! It hadn't been wide open when she'd come in or had it? No it hadn't. She had Goosebumps all over. She wanted to call her Mum but she couldn't move. Then she heard a movement behind her. Somebody or something was right behind her.

She tightened her grip on her hockey stick and swung around. Behind her was a tall man in jeans and a shirt. He caught her hockey stick, pulled it out of her hands and threw it to the floor. Sabina would have dropped it anyway.

" You are s . . . supposed to be dead" Sabina said shakily.

She had seen it in the news and in the papers.

Yassen Gregovich was supposed to be dead.

**Like it? Please RR**


	4. Yassen?

**I do not own blah, blah, and blah. Sorry didn't want to write it all. Thanks for reviews. Epically Angel Tracy and Maroon Pirate 11. Maroon Pirate 11 I'm including Alex in this one because you asked me too LOL.**

"Dead?" He looked himself up and down "Do I look dead?"

Sabina couldn't move. But she knew she ad to appear completely in control of the conversation.

" You made a mistake," she said trying to let the fear not show in her voice. She pointed to the smashed ornament on the floor.

"No, I think that was deliberate," He smiled.

"What to knock something over?"

From behind his back he produced her Mum's favourite vase.

"It would be such a shame if I accidentally dropped this"

He dropped but caught it again before it hit the ground. Sabina knew he wanted something and he was going to destroy every bit of her house till he got it.

'What do you want?" She said quietly.

"For you to join MI6"

Sabina looked up. She was surprised.

"Well?"

"Why?" Sabina said. She knew it must be good in some way for him. Did she want him too kill MI6 agents on his order?

"No questions, kiddo" He answered slyly.

"Why?" She pestered.

He dropped the vase.

"No questions," He said again.

Sabina looked gob smacked. Her mum had loved that vase. Yassen picked up something else. It was her art homework. They had been given 6 weeks to create a polystyrene sculptor. It was due in that Wednesday. It had taken her ages,

"Please . . . ok fine I'll go and tell them I'll be a spy"

"Good, now that wasn't to hard now was it?" He laughed.

" How am I getting there?" She had taken the bus there and back but she doubted a presumed dead assassin would take the bus.

" We're getting there by car," He smiled.

They walked out the front door. Locking the door and window before hand. She wandered about calling out. Try and get rescued but she knew Yassen was a professionally liar and would probably make her pay for calling out later.

They walked down the front path and there was a black Vector parked on the drive. A man was standing by it. He was in a pin stripe suit. Yassen ran around the car and got in the seat next to the driver. The man in the pin stripe suit said

"Kindly get in the back please"

Sabina got in the back while the man got in the drivers seat.

"Crawly," Yassen said, " The Royal and General"

Sabina felt the car start and she tried to organize a plan to escape. She thought and thought and the best thought that came to her head was when they got to some traffic lights she would throw herself out the car.

As the first set of traffic lights drew near Yassen turned around in his seat.

"I just thought I'd warn you that if your thinking of trying to escape that I have a pistol in my belt so . . . do I need to say anymore?"

Sabina shook her head.

"Good, good"

They carried on driving. Sabina hummed to herself under her breath. Finally they stopped outside the 'Royal and General'. She had seen the building once already today and that was enough for her. She got out the car and walked towards the front door, Yassen right behind her. He didn't bother talking to the receptionist he just walked straight to the lift. Sabina realised the MI6 must not realise who this was because they wouldn't just let an assassin work in like this. Maybe she should spill the beans on him when they went to where ever they were going. He took along a corridor and walked in an office without knocking. Sabina followed. There she saw the face she'd rather have not seen.

"Oh Sabina back so soon?" Mr Blunt said.

She smiled sarcastically.

Yassen didn't say anything but just sat down on the leather sofa next to Mr Blunts desk. Sabina said on the chair facing him.

"Now, Sabina what are you doing back so soon?"

"You know perfectly well why" She said rudely.

"No I don't," He said innocently. He was playing a game with her, but she wasn't going to play along. She scowled.

"You know your stubbornness reminds me of someone"

"Who?" She said, knowing that obviously this person who was like her was obviously normal.

"Alex"

She blinked at him. Alex hadn't wanted to be a spy either? She started to think if he had tried to tell her this but then she felt the cold blue eyes of Yassen staring at her. He mimed dropping something.

" I want to become a spy"

Mr Blunt smiled. He turned to face Yassen and said

"Good work Pete"

Now it was her chance Sabina thought.

"He isn't Pete," She said in a rushed voice.

They both blinked at her. She decided to explain.

"He's Yassen. He's a trained assassin. I thought MI6 would recognise him but obviously not,"

They blinked again and then Yassen burst out laughing and a smile flickered across Mr blunts lips. He could never laugh. He hadn't laughed in 30yrs, he didn't spread this news though instead he said.

" You are always right Pete always right. Sabina this is Yassen's brother Pete Gregorovich. He knew you'd thought he was Yassen and so he came along"

Whipping tears of laughter from his eyes Pete said

"It is true"

Sabina scowled.

Alex sat up. Groaned and sat back down again. The light was streaming through the curtains. He had a massive headache. Someone shook him.

"Jack?' He said.

"No, who's Jack your boyfriend" Alex opened his eyes.

"Go away"

"No, cub, its time for you to get up," The boy talking to him shoved him off this bed. Alex had forgotten for that short bit of time that he was the SAS secondary training skills.

"Shove off"

It had been a month since he had been shot and when he had woken up he had been at the SAS. MI6 didn't stop did they. Alex got up rubbed his eyes and got up for another day of torture.

**Sorry it was only a bit of Alex Maroon Pirate 11.**

**Please RR! **


	5. You

HI! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH MAROONED PIRATE 11. Your Great! Last time the page break didn't work. So Alex was waking up somewhere else if no one knew. Ok!

Sabina was back in the Vector car. She was humming under her breath. In the office around half an hour ago Mr Blunt had told her that if she wanted to be a spy she'd have to take a small trip. She didn't know where she was going, how she was getting there and if it was going to be pleasant.

Pete Gregorovich actually turned out to be pretty nice and he had apologized if he had given her a scare. The things he had broken in her home had actual been models of what they were. The real things after they had gone had been placed back and her Mum had been told where she was going. Sabina wished she knew where she was going. Pete had asked her politely if she would ask her Mum to remove her spare key from under the doormat and hide it somewhere where it couldn't be found easily.

She felt the car turn right and she realised they were going down a country path.

" Crawley," this was the driver's name.

"Yes Sabina"

"Wake me up when we get there" She yawned and closed her eyes and almost immediately she fell asleep.

2 hours later . . .

"BEEP, BEEP!"

Sabina woke with a start. They were pulling into a large house. It looked like a school.

"Why did you honk the horn?" Sabina asked.

" Well how else was I supposed to wake you up? I did try yelling."

The car stopped and Sabina got out. Crawly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Your bags, Sabina" He said.

"How, when?" Sabina said confused.

Crawley just smiled.

"Your in room 22. All you need is this timetable", he handed her a timetable, " and you're all set. Enjoy." Crawley said

He then jumped in the car and sped off. Sabina just stood there staring. She went to the front door and opened it. She came in and saw a long hallway. She walked down the hallway.

" 19 . . . 20 . . . 21 and 22!"

Her room. She took a big breath and stepped in.

The room was quite big and there were 6 beds. Every bed had a bedside table and a chest of draws.

She felt four sets of eyes staring at her. They belonged too four boys.

"You looking for someone?" Said a boy to her right. He was a skinhead and looked really tough.

"No"

"Then . . . Ur . . . what you doing here?" The boy laughed.

"I'm her", She said plonking her bag on the nearest bed, " to stay"

The boy stood up and looked her up and down.

"Is this some kind of stupid joke?"

"No" she replied suddenly.

"But you're a girl"

"Really? Well I never!" Sabina said sarcastically sitting herself down on the bed and starting to unpack.

"Don't you talk like that to me," He said angrily.

Sabina smirked and ignored him.

"Don't you ignore me"

Sabina carried on ignoring him.

"Hey, Barbie, I just told you to not ignore me!"

"Snake", said a boy to the skinheads left, "Don't!"

"Snake!" Sabina laughed, " What kind of name is that, if you're going to have such a pathetic nickname then at least make it suit you! Baldy would be so much better"

" You've crossed the line!"

He got up and with amazing strength picked Sabina up and slammed her against the wall. He didn't drop her either. She was pressed against the wall.

"Baldy put me down!" She said gasping for breath.

He was crushing her lungs.

"In your dreams Barbie"

Sabina struggled. Black dots were appearing in her view. She was going to faint any minute.

She heard a door open. 'Please let it be the teacher, please!' But it wasn't it was the bathroom leading off room 22.

"SNAKE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" said a boy's voice.  
The dots were getting bigger.

"STRANGLY BARBIE HERE TO TEACH A LESSON. SHE WON'T BE MESSING WITH ME NOMORE!"

She felt something pass her head and hit Snake. He released her with a

"OW!"

But Sabina had already gone out cold.

10 minutes later

Sabina woke up. Her head throbbed and she felt sick. She looked up and saw Snake facing her but another boy who hadn't been in the room before was in front of her pushing Snake away.

"Cub, you have no right to stop me hitting Barbie!"

Cub, they had such weird surnames!

"Back off or I'm telling Mr. G"

Snake froze. He slouched off. The boy who had been protecting her turned around.

Sabina's lower jaw dropped a few inches. She had seen those blue eyes and blond hair before. The boy looked up.

"Sabina?" he said

"Hi Alex"

The dots were back. She fainted.


	6. The Moments After The Faints

LAST TIME THERE WERE SOOOOOO MANY MSITAKES AND BARELY ANY DESCRIPTION! I RELEASED WHEN I READ IT THROUGH! I will make this chapter better, hopefully . . .

**And I don't own bah, blah, blah, etc, etc . . . **

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks greywaters too! LOL!**

Sabina rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was sitting on her bed. She remembered the moments before she'd passed out. Alex had been there. She remembered his face full of shock and fear. She looked around the room. The only sign of life was the pile of jumpers on a bed in the corner. No one was in the room, yet she could feel a set of eyes on her. She looked around the room until she found the place she felt she was being watched from. It was in the corner. She stared hard at the bed, in the corner; until she saw the thing she had taken for a large pile of jumpers move. She blinked and realised the pile of large jumpers was actual a boy curled up and hugging his knees. His blue eyes stared at her and her brown ones stared right back. Sabina and Alex seemed to be having a staring competition.

"Sabs?" He said.

She nodded.

"Alex?" Sabina said.

He nodded.

He slowly uncurled himself and walked over to where Sabina was sitting. He stood to the side of her his eyes not meeting hers. She looked at him. He looked older than when she had last seen him.

Feeling her eyes on him Alex looked up. Their eyes met. In Sabina's there was innocence and fear but in Alex's there was something much deeper. Far into Alex's eyes there was secrets and unhappiness but closer to the surface was concern.

"Sabs" he said calling her by her nickname, "What are you doing here?"

"Blunt . . . Blunt sent me", She whispered.

He nodded.

"Guessed as much" He tried to smile.

There was silence. Sabina pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them.

"So . . . you were shot . . . " Sabina said.

Alex looked up. In his eyes there was an emotion Sabina couldn't quite work out.

"Yeah I was" Alex sighed. Sabina looked away from him. She remembered thinking he was dead. Well he certainly wasn't now.

"Thanks" She said.

"For what?"

"Snake and everything"

"Oh he's just a big bully that's all, how do you fell about working for MI6?" He blurted out the last bit.

"I guess it will be cool working for my country and everything," She mumbled.

He stared at her.

"You don't always have to be brave you know" He said.

"Oh Alex! It's going to be horrible! I could die, my family"

He sat down next to her and patted her on the back.

"It will be ok, you'll see"

Sabina had her head in her hands but she wasn't crying. She didn't have the energy. She suddenly realised how hungry she felt. Her stomach rumbled.

"You hungry?' Alex asked. Sabina nodded "Well you missed dinner"

"Why did you miss dinner?" Sabina asked.

"Oh well who wants to eat that kind of slush?" he walked back over to his bed and opened his case.

"Have some of these" Alex said.

What he lifted out of his suitcase was a packet of Malteasers. Sabina could have hugged him. He winked at her.

"Our little secret".

Please review, please, please, please:D 


	7. Horrid First Day

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I've been away for the half term so that's why I haven't been posting chapters. **

**Kite Impulse – Black dots are what you see when you're just about to faint**

**Frazee – Sabina is a spy and it is after the 5th book (Alex is shot)**

**I do not own etc**

Sabina swung from the 42nd monkey bar to the 43rd. In total there was fifty. She was almost at the end but she was completely worn out. Sabina clung onto the bars. She had a backpack on her back, which contained only of stones and her water bottle was tucked into her belt. Sabina wanted to just give up, there and then. She wished she could just let go of the monkey bars like you did in the park but she knew Mr Gent would just make her do it all over again. Mr Gent. She rolled her eyes, Mr Gent was as UN - gentleman like as you could get. She looked down. 10ft below her was the ground.

"Come on Miss Pleasure, we do not have all day!" Mr Gent called from the ground.

Sabina lifted her right hand off the bar and moved it to the one in front. Gritting her teeth she swung her left hand after it. She looked down again. All the other members of room 22 were below her, watching her.

"Could it get any worse?" Sabina mumbled.

It started raining.

"Great!"

"Awww . . . is Barbie talking to herself?" said one of the boys down below. It was probably Snake. He was a horrid person on the outside and the inside.

She swung again to the next bar. She heard chanting below and heard all the boys, except Alex, yelling.

"FALL, FALL, FALL!"

Mr Gent didn't even try to stop them.

"Come on Sabs!"

Sabina didn't have to look down to see who had shouted that. It was obviously Alex because he was the only one to call her by her nickname.

"Come on Sabina" she said to herself.

With all the might she could muster she swung to the next bar. Five more to go. The rain battered her face and made her shiver. Wind was howling in her ears. The sky was grey but she could tell it was slowly getting darker. She put her right hand onto the next bar and then swiftly her left hand followed. She looked down and saw Mr Gent tapping his foot on the ground. Snake was talking to him. Seeing Sabina watching them, Snake deliberately raised his voice.

" I did tell you sir. She is too weak. You should have never let her join us. She shouldn't be here. She should be . . . I don't know . . . doing girl stuff" He smirked.

This made Sabina so angry she swung to the next bar and then the next in a flowing movement. She swung dangerously, her hands aching but knew she had to show Snake. She swung to the next and then the last two and then she was free.

"Well done Sab"

Alex patted Sabina on the back.

"Thanks" She said. She took a drink from her water bottle.

" Right everyone, get pack to the building and get ready for dinner! I hope you are going to get better because today you were RUBBISH!" Mr Gent yelled.

None of the people listening got offended. Mr Gent frequently reminded them how useless they were.

Sabina's first day of torture was over.

**Sorry it was short. Thanks everyone! Please read and review! **


	8. Hello?

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I do not own . . . **

Alan Blunt was at his desk. He was flicking through his files. A speaker was at his desk and it crackled into life.

"Mr Blunt, Line 1"

This message meant there was someone on the phone. The strange thing was Mrs Jones, who sent this message, usually said who was on Line.

"Who is on the line?" The man said through the speaker. No answer so he picked up the phone.

"Hello" He said.

"Hello"

Then the phone went blank. He stared at it in surprise.

Meanwhile . . .

Downstairs a man came into the MI6. He was carrying a tools kit and a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm here to talk to a Mrs Jones, I am Mr Magdon" He said to the receptionist. The receptionist smiled.

"Good, good you're right on time please go on through"

If people had been watching closely they would have wondered why the receptionist hadn't questioned the man. With questions like

Can I see some identification please?

Why are you here? Etc

The receptionist would have probably asked if she hadn't been working with the supposed Mr Magdon. The man pretending to be Mr Magdon was really a man who was called 'The Gentleman'. He had done this thing before with the lifts.

After the phone call . . .

Mr Blunt stared at the receiver before putting it down. Maybe he had got cut off.

"Mrs Jones, who was on the Line 1 a minute ago?"

No answer.

He stood up and went through to a room that came off his. This was Mrs Jones room.

"Mrs Jones why are you – "

Mrs Jones wasn't there. On the desk was a note. It contained of one word. The word was ' Hello'. That was it. Mr Blunt went to the desk and flipped over the note. There was nothing on the other side. The he put two and two together. The phone call. He ran to his desk and sounded the alarm. He ran down the stairs and demanded that everyone stay in the building.

But by this time he was too late. Mrs Jones was out of the building. No one knew of anyone who had been come in or out of Mrs Jones office.

There was one clue though. In the CTTV cameras positioned in and around the MI6 building there was a bleep in them. Half an hour of their tapes had been cut.

The receptionist smiled and was delighted to see how worried everyone was.

**Read and Review please! Thanks :D**


	9. The Meeting

**Hi Thanks for the reviews! Vancha thanks :D!**

Alex and Sabina trailed to Mr Gent's office. It wasn't there fault they had tripped over the wire that triggered the alarm in survival training. They actually weren't quite sure how it had got there.

"What are we going to do?" Sabina said while they waited outside his office. She was worried sick. At schools you could get detention and that was extra schoolwork but here it would probably be extra hard exercise work.

"Quit worrying Sabina, you're hardly going to get expelled are you?" Alex said. It had been a long day and he was tired and angry. Sabina just blinked at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's Ok"

"Come in" Mr Gent said.

They walked in and to their horror they saw Mr Blunt.

"We didn't – " Sabina started.

"It wasn't – " Alex began.

Mr Gent held up a hand.

"We know you didn't trip over a trip wire"

"What?" They said in unison.

"I put the wire there deliberately so you would have an excuse to come to my office"

Sabina nodded. She was just relived that she wasn't getting told off but Alex was angry.

"You humiliated us about that. You wouldn't stop shouting!" Alex yelled.

"What did you expect me to do in front of the rest of the lads?" Mr Gent said raising his voice. He had been on the edge all day and was in the mood for a fight even if it was with a 14-year-old boy.

"Oh I am so sorry, I misjudged my place" Alex shouted sarcastically.

"Alex" Mr Blunt had finally spoken. He sounded irritated and cross.

"What?" Alex answered rudely. He hated Blunt.

"We need your help – " Mr Blunt started.

"No way! You're unbelievable! I wake up in this place after I've just been shot and you expect to come strolling back into your little games like a kid who's just been told there's a funfair. You're MAD!" Alex said in an extremely loud voice.

"MI6 agents have started going missing. Mrs Jones and Crawley are two of them. We need some one to do the detective work. As you are kids I know – " Mr Blunt didn't get to finish.

"That we won't be detected" Alex finished off. He folded his arms. He had heard this too many times.

Sabina looked concerned though.

"Mrs Jones? Isn't that . . . that lady?" Sabina said uncertainly.

"Yes that is"

Alex ignored them. How could Sabina be so calm?

"Hey Alex you should go" said some one behind him. The man had been in the shadows and now stepped out. Alex span round.

"Yassen!" He hissed. What the blazes?

"Pete!" said Sabina and came over and shook his hand.

"Are you going to do it Sabina?" Pete asked seriously.

"Yeah I think so" She turned around to Alex " Alex I know they've been cruel but please do it"

"Why? Why? Give me one good reason, I beg you, ONE! Why I should?" Alex yelled. Sabina was supposed to be on his side did she know what she was getting herself into?

"Because you both could be the kidnappers next victims" Alan Blunt answered.

They didn't know at that time I lady was watching them. Her job was a simple one she worked at the MI6 and she was the receptionist there but she also had another one. A much darker and deeper job.

**Like? Please Review!**


	10. Argumentitive!

**Thanks So Much For THE REVIEWS! I do not own etc!**

A tall blonde lady walked down the road. She was wearing a grey suit and black shoes with a black bag to match. She was going to work. She wasn't really blonde it was just a wig of course, her hair was really jet black but she kept that to herself. She strode in the 'Royal and General' were she worked. Her heels going 'click clack, click clack'. She walked behind the counter and sat down on the chair putting her bag down.

She sat there and stuffed five mints into her mouth. She then began her work. She signed people in and out of the building, she looked at possible missions for the MI6 to look at and she reported any disturbing behaviour.

Around 10:30 a man walked out of the door behind her.

"Hi Jenny" The person said. He was a security guard and his name was Sid.

"Hi Sid" The receptionist said smiling. Her name wasn't really Jenny.

"Did you here about Mrs Jones?" Sid asked.

"Yes, so upsetting" She said without looking up.

"Um . . . Jenny?" He said looking shifty.

"Yes" She said looking up.

"Well . . . I couldn't help noticing that the day Mrs Jones disappeared a visitor came in but he's not down in the sign in book. You didn't make him sign and you didn't ask for any identification. I heard you speaking to him," Sid said now looking stern.

"Oh you did, did you?" She said her voice extremely cold. She walked into the room behind her clutching her bag and some papers. Sid followed her.

"Yeah, yeah I did!" He said forcefully.

The receptionist back was too him.

"You followed me in here"

"Yeah, so?" He said. She turned around. Her blonde wig was on the floor.

"Wrong move Sid, wrong move'

"What?" Sid said.

"You won't remember this and you won't be able to tell on me because I'm off."

**Meanwhile . . . **

Sabina and Alex were sitting in Mr Blunts office. He wasn't there at the moment so they were left to stare at the empty desk.

"Alex . . . thanks for agreeing to come." Sabina said quietly. Alex had been in a mood with her ever since the meeting. He nodded and folded his arms. Mr Blunt walked into the room.

"Right I am terrible sorry but our security guard has just been reported missing, so I'll have to make this quick. On my desk there are two folders. They contain all of what you have to do. You new identities and were you'll be working etc. Got to dash, important things to do."

Alex's raged flared up.

"We're not important! We are trying to save these missing people yet we're not important!" Alex yelled.

"I didn't mean that Alex" Alan Blunt said in a bored voice.

"Course you didn't! Course! No you didn't mean to say that but you do think it! I hate you and your kind; I hate you, thinking no one else is important. I bet you were skipping for joy when Mrs Jones went missing because no one will now believe when you're gone she can take your place because she got kidnapped!"

"Alex you're jumping to stupid conclusions! You're a kid! You don't know what goes on inside my head!" Alan Blunt had put his foot in it again.

"A KID! You're saying it like it's an insult well this is the kid who saved you're skins from Scorpia who were going to kill all the kids in England aged 13 – 14! And let me remind you, you did not deny all that I said just then!"

Alex made a sort of weird jerk as if he was going to hit Mr Blunt. Alex was standing up with is hands on the desk. So was Mr Blunt. Alex would have hit Mr Blunt if Sabina hadn't grabbed his arm and stood up herself.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" She yelled. They blinked at her." MI6 agents are at risk here and all you two can argue about is what each other is saying. Mr Blunt we will read these folder thingy's and see you about any difficulties. We're going now." She looked at Alex" Aren't we?"

Alex didn't say a thing. He gave Mr Blunt an evil look and strode out of the room, Sabina behind him.

Alan Blunt put his face in his hands and then he got a phone call instead of it coming through his secretary now he answered his calls.

"Hello? Mr Blunt here who's speaking?"

"Hello" said a voice. Then the phone went blank. And Blunt new another MI6 agent or some who worked for them had gone missing.

**Thanks again for the reviews! Please review!**


	11. The Plane

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks Yin – Yang – Sama for telling me that I posted the same chapter up twice. You were right but I changed it now.

**I do not own . . . **

Sabina and Alex got on the plane. They held their onboard luggage and looked for there seats. They found their seats and sat down. Sabina and Alex felt completely out of character. Everybody in the upper class seats where business men with extremely strict faces and tight suits. Alex got out his Ipod and pressed the play button twice. His Ipod was actually a scanning devise but it could also play music. Nobody on this plane was carrying something they shouldn't be. He then lifted up the earphones and started listening to music. Sabina was in a fowl mood. For her to go on this mission she had to come in disguise and her disguise was a scruffy tomboy girl. She may play sports but looking like a tomboy was too much. She wasn't even a tomboy!

Alex hadn't had to go to that extreme for his disguise. He got to look smart and make his hair slightly darker. Sabina looked past Alex and out the window. The plane was very slowly moving. The overhead seatbelt sign flashed twice and she did up seatbelt. She noticed Alex hadn't heard. She elbowed him. A frown creased across his face. He pressed the pause button.

"What?" He said angrily.

"Seatbelt"

"You're sounding like Jackie," He said grumpily. He did his seatbelt up and then played his music.

'Boys' thought Sabina and rolled her eyes. She took out her book and tried to read it but something was making her nervous. She felt some ones eyes on her face and they weren't Alex's. She turned her head. A man was sitting in the row opposite her. He was sitting next to a blond haired girl. She recognised him and the girl but she didn't know where from. He made a small hand signal. He was pointing at Alex. Sabina turned her head and tapped Alex he wrenched his earplugs out.

"What now! I know I should be watching the safety program but I seriously can't be bothered." Alex said. He was always moody these days. He had, had a lot more arguments with a Mr Blunt.

"Do you know the guy in the row opposite because he seems to know you but I think he wants to keep it quiet,"

Alex leant slightly to the right to see past Sabina.

The man he was staring at was tall and had brown hair.

"It's Sid"

"Sid?" Sabina eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Who was Sid again?

"The security guard at our dads bank and the girl next to him is the receptionist."

Sabina was confused. She thought the security guard was supposed to be missing. She knew when Alex talked about "Our Dads" Bank he meant "The Royal and General'. That was there cover up. They were meant to be brother and sister.

"Wasn't he supposed to be missing" Sabina hissed.

"Yes" Alex said.

"What do we do?"

"I'll contact MI6 can you pass me your Gameboy please, I have a plan"

Her Gameboy was a messaging device, after he was done she said.

"And the plan?"

He gave her a signal to come closer and he whispered the plan in her ear.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	12. Will it Work?

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

**Iwonerd - I was going to do about Smithers but I forgot his name**

**Ying – Yang – Sama – LOL Thanks!**

The sky was a clear blue and all that could be seen in it was a small aeroplane. In the plane there were two teenagers. Sabina lent back. Alex had whispered a plan in her ear. It wasn't the best of plans but it would work. Sabina drummed her fingers on her lap and waited. An Airhostess walked past. Alex lent towards and whispered.

"Far too tall,"

"I know," she hissed back out of the corner of her mouth.

Alex shrugged and looked back out of the window. All around was blue sky. He got bored very easily so he turned around to talk to Sabina, but she was gone. He crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled. A lady in yellow and white uniform came up to him.

"Would you like a drink, sir," She asked and then in a quiet voice so no one else could hear "What do you think do I look like a Air Hostess"

"Sab, you look brilliant and an orange juice would be great,"

Sabina pulled a face and then walked away. He laughed softly and reclined his chair. He was going to enjoy this. Sabina was nervous. She walked past Sid and he stared at her. His mouth dropped a couple of inches and then he turned to look at Alex. Their eyes met and Sid mouthed 'Good work!'

"Excuse me, Excuse me! Can I get a diet coke please?" "Jenny" said, this was her supposed name.

Sabina turned round, her hair tied tightly into a bun. She smiled.

"A diet coke and would you like anything sir," she asked Sid politely.

"A diet coke too please."

Sabina slowly walked away.

Alex had his eyes shut when he felt Sabina slide into the seat beside him.

"How was it?" he hissed.

"Ok, she should be going looking for the Air Hostess any minute, going from what you've told me, she's very fussy so she will want to try and sack me."

She reclined her chair and closed her eyes. She fell asleep for a while until she felt someone prodding her.

"What?" she grumbled.

"She's got up"

Sabina sat up. Her eyelids felt heavy. She rubbed the sleep from them.

"She took ages"

Alex smiled. Alex got out of his chair and walked over to Sid. Sid's face was thin and he looked like he hadn't had a good meal in ages.

"So this is the famous Alex Rider's plan?" He grumbled.

Alex shrugged.

"You thought of a better one?" He asked.

"No"

"Well get up then"

Sid pointed to a padlock on his seatbelt and then to some keys that were just out of his reach. Alex lent over and took them. Then he undid the lock. Sid sighed with relief as he felt the belt release. Alex grabbed Sid and swivelled round. He knew time was running out. He glanced at Sabina and got an awful shock. The supposed "Jenny" was sitting in Sabina's seat and Sabina was sitting where Alex usually sat, by the window so she was blocked in. Alex tried to think but he couldn't. Sabina was asleep so she at least wasn't panicking or was she . . . was she . . . Alex shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He saw a pistol held in "Jenny's" hand, a small black handbag hid it. She smiled sweetly and mouthed

'Plan Terminated'


	13. Teenagers

Yin – Yang – Sama: No offence taken. Well what's happening is that you know Sabina and Alex are trying to get Sid out, well Alex just tried and when he turned around he realised that the lady who has been capturing everyone, "Jenny" Is sitting next to Sabina. That's were I am right now.

Thanks for the reviews everyone :D.

Chapter 13

Jenny ushered for Alex and Sid to sit down. (so now it is like Alex and Jenny have switched places) A smile twitched across Jenny's face. Alex didn't know what to do but he knew he could call Pete. It would be like giving up but he knew it was his only choice. He got up and pretended he needed the bathroom. He went into it and immediately fumbled for his mobile. It was a Nokia 3200. He switched it on and then dialled Pete's number. The phone rang

"Come on" Alex muttered.

"Hello" answered a voice at the other end of the phone.

"Pete?" Alex said.

"Who's asking?" said the voice.

" It's Alex," he mumbled.

"Oh hiya Alex" said the voice his voice a lot more cheerful "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you promise not to tell Blunt?"

"Oh dear, what have you done and yeah I promise"

"Well we know who is taking all the people associated with MI6. She is the receptionist called Jenny. I am guessing that isn't probably her proper name."

"Yeah, well that sounds great. What's the problem?"

"Well she caught me trying to take one of her hostages away and she is now sitting next to an asleep Sabina with a gun"

"Bummer!" hissed Pete.

Alex nodded even though Pete couldn't see him and he started to pace the small toilet.

"Can she see you making this phone call?" asked Pete urgently.

"No, I am in the toilet." Alex said.

"You left her on her own. Alex for all you know they could be parachuting of the plane right now!"

"Oh no!"

He switched off his phone and ran back to his seats and was relieved to see Sabina was still there but Jenny wasn't and neither was Sid.

"Sabina are you ok?" Alex asked slipping into the chair next to her. She slowly opened her eyes. They were full of tears.

"Alex" she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"She told me you had abandoned me and done a runner"

"Well I didn't," he said patting her on the back " I was phoning Pete"

Sabina sat back and said

"What did he say?"

"Well I was wondering what to do and I asked him but at least now we know who is in the organisation trying to capture us"

"Oh, well we'll be landing soon. She folded her arms and looked out the window."

He looked at her and nearly laughed. Trust Sabina to be ultra cool about the situation they were in.

Sabina looked out the window and felt terrified. She just had one last question to ask Alex.

"Alex do you actually know where we are going because Mr Blunt didn't tell us?"

Alex grinned.

"You don't read your files well do you? We are going to Madrid. That's in Spain."

Sabina frowned at him.

"I know where Madrid is Alex"

He laughed at elbowed her in the ribs.

"I thought I had the role of being the grumpy one."

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

"I've been seen. Two agents saw me." Jenny ran into her boss's room. He had his back to her and was looking out the window. He turned around and they saw anger in his eyes.

"Vicky I told you to keep a low profile yet you didn't run into one but two agents!" yelled the man. Jenny's real name was Vicky.

"I am so sorry, they are teenagers they can't do any harm."

"TEENAGERS! Vicky think please think it was a teenager that stopped that Scorpia. SCORPIA!"

Vicky looked down at her feet. Her face was white and she was scared. The man came up to her and looked her in the eye.

"You're not telling me something," he said.

"The teenager who stopped Scorpia was one of the teenagers who saw me."

"WHAT!"

"I am so sorry!" she said.

"I know you're sorry but . . . bring in Mrs Jones she will know what this boy is like."

Vicky ran at a fast pace to go and get Mrs Jones. The man whose name was Jake put his head in his hands. He thought I am going to destroy Mr Blunt's business if it was the last thing I do.

Like? Please R&R! 


	14. He's Really Back?

**Ying-Yang-Sama – Thanks for reviewing.**

**Closetwriter – Thanks as well and Mrs Jones has been captured. It says in the chapter 8. **

**I do not own etc**

Jake turned around and saw Mrs Jones being dragged in by Vicky. Vicky then walked out.

"Hello Mrs Jones, how are you?" He asked smiling.

She laughed.

"What do you want?" She said bluntly.

"Ok, getting right to the point what can you tell me about Alex Rider?"

Mrs Jones looked up.

"Alex Rider?" she said pretending she hadn't heard of the name.

"Yes, Mrs Jones, Alex Rider, he works for you. I have no time for games Mrs Jones if you don't tell me who he is Yas. . . my other manager will make sure if we find out you knew about him she will make your life a living nightmare. Then again working for Alan Blunt it probably already is." He said folding his arms. His black eyes watched her carefully.

"I do not know any Alex Rider." Mrs Jones said strongly staring right back at the cold eyes of the man.

"Mrs Jones we already know when you told us a Pete Gregorovich wasn't working for you, you were lying."

Mrs Jones looked away.

"Mrs Jones may I remind you that I will beat Alan Blunt so you may want to consider were your loyalty lies."

Mrs Jones rolled her eyes and made a face.

"And I might I remind you lots of people have tried to beat Alan Blunt and none of them have ever succeeded." She said smiling.

"Well I'll make you a promise shall I? I will beat Mr Blunt."

Mrs Jones snorted with laughter.

"What do you have that he would possible come after? He will send people after you. You won't expect him to just stride in here and fight you himself do you?" She said.

"Mr Blunt isn't always emotionless you know. Not when he comes home to his family. And I know exactly where his family is. Mrs Jones, his family are about . . . well actually they are already here."

He pointed behind Mrs Jones. She turned her head around and saw two boys with black hair. They were twins and they looked very scared. Mrs Jones felt sorry for them. A lady behind them was obviously their mother. She had long brown hair tied back in a plait. The moment she saw Jake, she collapsed.

'So Mr Blunt does has a family' Mrs Jones thought.

"Mrs Jones may I present Mrs Blunt, my sister."

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Sabina and Alex got off the plane. The hot air made them both take off their jackets only two minutes after getting off the plane. They went through all the airport security and finally got out into the car park.

"Now we need to find a taxi" Alex said.

They finally caught a taxi.

"Madrid, The Inn" said Alex.

That was the place they were going. Sabina had told Alex on the plane that she had been there with her family when she was 11 and remembered it well. After about 10 minutes in the taxi Sabina lent across to Alex and whispered.

"We're going the wrong way."

Alex turned his head and blinked at her.

"How do you know that?" Alex said.

"Because Alex, we are on the motorway and we just passed a sign saying Madrid and we didn't go that way."

"Maybe he's going another way?" Alex whispered.

"Alex, believe when I tell you we are going the wrong way. Hang on . . . we've stopped."

A lady got in the car. Her hair was tied firmly in a ponytail.

"Jenny" hissed Alex.

"Wrong, my names Vicky."

"This was a set up,"cried Sabina with outrage.

Vicky smiled slightly. Alex glared at her. She lent back in her seat. Alex saw a gun hidden in her belt.

"Mr Blunt business is soon going be over Alex and . . . " she looked Sabina up and down " and Alex's Friend. We were wondering if you two would want to come and work with us." She said smiling.

"No" Sabina said instantly. She looked at Alex. He looked back at her and nodded.

"I agree with Sabina, No"

Vicky smiled.

"He said you'd say that."

"Who said we'd say what?" Sabina said.

"Yassen and The Boss of course." Vicky said.

"Yassen is dead." Alex said.

Sabina suddenly felt hopeful. Maybe Pete was pretending to be Yassen. Vicky saw her looking slightly happy and said

"Little Girly, it is not your friend Pete if you're thinking that."

Sabina was very surprised. How did she know about Pete? Sabina thought, but then she remembered that Vicky had been working in MI6.

"Mr Gregorvich has had special medication" She looked at Alex "something you would know about Alex and he is know as good as knew."

Alex looked into his hands. He was helpless. The taxi stopped and Vicky got out gesturing for them to follow. The driver got out of the car too and he put a hand to his head and pulled off a brown haired wig. Underneath was pure blond hair.

It was Yassen and he was smiling.

"So you've met my good for nothing brother have you?" He said.

**Like? Please R&R!**


	15. Thank Goodness For Phones

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I usually update every week! I am so sorry! I've been on holiday! Hope you like the next chapter.

_**Eva Evans – Hi! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Alexiro1 – Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about the eye thing somebody else who reviewed told me about that too. Sorry!**_

_**Uranium – Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Ying – Yang – Sama – Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Closet Writer – Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers and sorry again! Oh and can I ask who has the new Alex Rider book? It is really good. **_

"Yassen" hissed Alex.

"Alex! Pleasure as always!" he looked past Alex at Sabina, "My, my I haven't seen you in a long time. Sabina Pleasure!"

Sabina glared at Yassen. She looked like she wasn't a bit scared but her hands gave her away. They were shaking with fright and fury. In the meantime Alex stared at the building ahead. It was a mansion. It overlooked the sea and it was extremely grand. There was only one problem. Security guards guarded every exit and it was surrounded by an electric fence. No escape, no way out, no chance of running away. Alex turned his attention back to Yassen.

"I met a friend of yours." Alex said smoothly.

"Oh really and who might that have been?" Yassen asked. He looked amused.

"Nile."

"Nile, I bet he showed you a thing or two." Yassen laughed. It didn't sound like a normal laugh. There was no warmth or joy in the laugh. It was empty, empty of emotion.

"He showed he was afraid of heights."

Yassen's smile faded.

"And let me guessed you "accidentally" killed him."

"What do you mean "accidentally". It was an accident,"

Yassen shook his head and then said.

"You seem to have a habit of accidentally killing people. I would stay clear of Alex if I were you, Sabina."

Sabina ignored him. They got went up to the stairs of the building. No guards questioned them as they walked up to the big oak doors. They walked in. It was as easy as that. No locks, no access codes just a door. When they got inside they followed Vicky, Yassen behind them, into a cell. They were tossed on the floor.

"Stay there." Yassen said smiling.

The cell was just one of the cells that were in the room. There was no window and the door to the room was steel so they couldn't see a thing. Sabina sat up.

"Is anyone there?" Sabina said.

Alex got up off the floor and stared out of the bars in his cell. He got out his phone and tried to see if he had any signal. The phone seemed to take hours to load but the light coming from it was a relief.

"Mrs Jones? Is that you?" Sabina said.

"Sabina, Alex! I am so glad you're here. Well, no I'm not I'd rather you be out there helping us to escape but . . . "

Sabina looked away.

"What's going to happen?" she said.

"I have a signal!"

"Who are you going to phone?" asked Sabina.

"Pete."

Alex dialled in the number and then held the phone up to his ear. It rang for a while and then someone picked up.

"Hey Alex!" said the cheerful voice of Pete.

"How did you know it was me?" Alex asked suspiously.

"You phoned before and I saved your number. So what's new?"

"Yassen is alive."

There was a silence and then.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Yassen is alive! He just captured us. He knows you work for MI6."

"Oh no. Look I am passing you over to Blunt. I'm catching the next plane over there."

"What!" Alex yelled, "You can't do that! They'll just capture you too. They captured us."

"Alex I'm coming over just like you did except I will bring back up. Lots of it. We have identified were you are because of your phone."

There was a sound like a passing of a phone and then Blunt's voice said.

"Alex? Have you seen my family? Are they all right? I know I should have hired bodyguards for them."

Alex nearly dropped the phone in shock. Blunt's voice sounded urgent and scared. It was the first time he had heard any emotion in Blunt's voice at all.

"You're family? Mr Blunt what has this got to do with your family?"

Alex looked at the phone.

"Alex give me the phone." Said Mrs Jones firmly.

"I am handing you over to Mrs Jones." Explained Alex.

He passed it threw the bars of the cell and he saw a hand grab it.

"Thanks" Mrs Jones's voice said.

6 hours later . . .

The conversation was still going on. Alex and Sabina had lost interest at this point and were slumped on the floor.

"She better not be using up all my credit." Alex whispered.

Sabina laughed.

"Didn't you hear about three hours in, she put down the phone, so he could phone her back so it would be charged to him."

Alex rolled his eyes. He had got used to the dark.

"I wonder if Pete's here yet."

Sabina nodded in agreement.

Back in Madrid Airport . . .

Pete was just outside Madrid airport. He stood there for a while not really knowing where to go when a hand rested on his shoulder. He span around and to his horror found himself face to face with a man e never wanted to see in his life again.

"Yassen" he hissed through his teeth.

"Pete, grown up at last have we?" he answered with a smile.


End file.
